1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a curved door, particularly for showers and bath tubs.
2. Related Art
Standard flat or straight shower or tub doors have a number of disadvantages. For example, shower or tub doors that are straight and not curved lead to a loss of space and “elbow room” in the shower. Also, since the shower base typically matches the shape of the shower door (e.g., a base for a standard flat shower door is rectangular), the resulting area that the user stands within is smaller.
There exists, therefore, a need to provide a novel curved shower or tub door and a method for making the same that overcomes the above-noted and other drawbacks of existing shower doors and methods. To this point it has been difficult to design and manufacture a curved shower or tub door (particularly a sliding curved door that fits within a traditional bath tub or shower space, as opposed to for example a corner space) due to certain technical hurdles and problems which have been overcome by the present invention, as explained in detail herein.